Anderos Nightmare
Anderos Nightmare is the third case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Anderos Academy of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot After receiving reports from a student named Lily Farmy that there was a student dead in her school, the prestigious Anderos Academy. Principal Evan suggested Candy, Taylor and the player to disguise as transferred students to investigate the case. There, the team met Lily, who explained the murder to the team - the academy's first ranked student, 247Studying, got his chest slashed with a samurai sword a day ago in the Biology classroom - the subject that he was extremely good at. Right after, the team heard a scream coming from the Maths classroom, where they found the academy's second ranked student, William "Wi-Ne" Nest, who also got stabbed in the chest with a samurai sword just like 247Studying. With two top ranked students of the academy getting murdered in the same way as each other, the team suspected that they were dealing with a serial killer in the Anderos Academy. The team then discovered that: *Despite being an excellent student, Wi-Ne bribed the teachers to get higher marks in the last semester exam. This was witnessed by Lily, who accidentally walked through the teacher room. However, she was then forced to be quiet by Wi-Ne if she did not want anything bad happening to her and her friends. Until now, Lily still felt scared when talking about the bribing incident. *Wi-Ne's best friend, fourth ranked student zKit Tenz, started to hate him after Wi-Ne had injured his precious pet kitten because his marks were higher than the victim's marks during the entrance exam. Soon after, the team heard the screams coming from the academy fountain. When the team came there, they found another body, this time of the third ranked student, CrazyLovelyFan101, whom the team met during a previous murder investigation, with her head bleeding. The team instantly drove CrazyLovelyFan to the hospital, where doctor Edward Segan would check her, however, Segan confirmed that CrazyLovelyFan was not in danger anymore and would be conscious soon. Relieved, Taylor and the player continued the investigation while Candy decided to stay at the hospital. Soon later, the team found out that: *Sixth ranked student Francis Gumz witnessed Wi-Ne setting a hidden camera inside the girls' bathroom, thus informing the girls of Wi-Ne's wrongdoings. *One of the girl who was aware of Wi-Ne's pervert action was his girlfriend, fifth ranked student xXx Plushie xXx, who broke up with him immediately, saying that she should have thanked Gumz for letting her know the true face of her excellent boyfriend. Later, Candy called the team, telling that CrazyLovelyFan had waken up. Doctor Segan also allowed the team to talk to her for a moment. *Per CrazyLovelyFan, the killer hit her from behind so she did not know their identity, but was sure that they were also the serial killer who killed Wi-Ne and 247Studying due to the fact that both victims got their heads hit before being killed, therefore deducing that the killer may also have killed her if the team did not rescue her in time. Soon then, Taylor and the player found the samurai sword and the hammer which was used to hit CrazyLovelyFan at the same place - the trash can near the academy entrance, therefore confirming that she was also one of the serial killer's targets just as her said. After sending the weapons to Karter, the team found enough clues to arrest the killer - Kitten. Tied up, Kitten admitted to the murder, saying that it was the fault of the three students, being better ranked than him although all what they did was partying while he was busy studying days and nights. He even regretted failing to kill CrazyLovelyFan. Feeling disgusted at Kitten's motives, the team sent him to the court, where judge Ana Juge sentenced him to 50 years in jail. After the arrest, Doctor Segan allowed the team, along with Lily, Gumz and Plushie, to pay a visit to CrazyLovelyFan, who was recovering after the attack. She also confessed that she had a crush on Doctor Segan because of his caring attitute when she was hospitalized. Unfortunately, the team knew from Doctor Segan that he already had a boyfriend, a fellow doctor of the hospital. In the end, Plushie gave the team invitations to a drawing competition taking place in the Imaginary Hall of the Bugou Kingdom, saying that she was a contestant there and wanted the team to come with her. Although Candy could not come due to some business, Taylor and the player agreed to head to the Imaginary Hall with Plushie to see the competition. Summary Victims *'247Studying' (got his chest stabbed in the Biology classroom) *'William Nest' (got his chest stabbed in the Maths classroom) * Murder Weapons *'Samurai Sword' (used to kill 247Studying and Wi-Ne) *'Hammer' (used to hit CrazyLovelyFan) Killer *'zKit Tenz' Suspects ACW app.= C3SuspectInfo1-Full.png|Lily Farmy C3SuspectInfo5-Full.png|CrazyLovelyFan101 C3SuspectInfo3-Full.png|zKit Tenz C3SuspectInfo4-Full.png|Francis Gumz C3SuspectInfo2-Full.png|xXx Plushie xXx |-| CC app.= LilyCC.png|Lily Farmy CrazyLovelyFanCC.png|CrazyLovelyFan101 KittenCC.png|zKit Tenz GumzCC.png|Francis Gumz PlushieCC.png|xXx Plushie xXx Quasi-suspect(s) ACW app.= C3QuasiSuspectInfo1-Full.png|Edward Segan |-| CC app.= SeganCC.png|Edward Segan Killer's Profile *The killer plays Criminal Case. *The killer plays Candy Crush. *The killer plays Plants vs Zombies. *The killer wears earrings. *The killer carries books. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World